


Surf's Up

by misura



Category: Better Off Ted
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and the exchange student who actually goes to M.I.T. (the lucky bastard).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surf's Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> you mentioned college days, and I just couldn't resist packing Lem off to Aruba

There was something stupidly attractive about Lem with goggles on, Phil decided. The hair helped, too - and of course there was nothing to quite get the juices flowing like the smell of some nitroglycerine in the air, but still.

“You think someone heard that?” Lem asked. Very loudly.

“I'm sure it's fine,” Phil yelled. “It's a big island. Lots of beach.”

Lem looked around. The twelve-foot smoking crater _was_ a bit conspicuous, Phil supposed.

“Say,” he said. “How do you deal with this sort of thing over at M.I.T.?”

“We don't,” Lem said, cheerfully removing his earplugs. “That's what I _love_ about these exchange programs. Meet interesting new people. Blow stuff up. The good life.”

“Huh.” Phil considered. He could, in theory, make a fuss. Enlist Lem's help in doing a bit of damage control, come up with some cover story as to why it totally hadn't been their fault that one of Aruba's many beaches now had a slight hole in it.

Not exactly _fun_ , but it would probably be the mature, responsible thing to do.

On the other hand: “Would you like me to show you my surfboard?”

“I'm ... not really the athletic type,” Lem said, a little warily.

“Oh, don't be silly,” Phil said. “I'll let you have three guesses what I made it out of - and the first two don't count.”

“Wood?” Lem guessed.

Phil sighed. “You have much yet to learn, my young padawan.”


End file.
